Nation of the Where Islands
The Nation of the Where Islands is a nation in the isolated Sea of Where, founded sometime in the year 1 AK (1801AD) by Danny I, the first emperor of the Where Islands. It is ruled by the Emperor, who is advised by 22 advisors, who are either appointed or elected. History Reign of Danny I The Where Islands were discovered in the year 1 BD (1800AD) by the crew of the ship Sea Dragon, led by Captain Danny. The ship, carrying 120 people, landed on Grand Island to discover a man, named Koo, living there. Koo said he was Emperor of the island, and told Captain Danny and his crew to leave. They sailed to Outpost Island, where they rested for a few days before returning to the island. On return, they found that Koo had mysteriously died. Captain Danny then declared himself Emperor of the Islands of Where. The crew of the ship built a small town, and the island was named Grand Island. Soon, Emperor Danny I announced his wish to expand the nations land. So, a small crew was set up to explore for new islands. Soon, one was found to the north of Grand Island. When the emperor heard of the discovery, he annexed the island, and had it named Emperor Danny Island, after himself. Seventeen years after Captain Danny was declared emperor, he died, naming his son Lenny I as his successor. His body was buried in a grand tomb on Grand Island, which remains to this day. Reign of Lenny I After the death of Danny I, Lenny I was crowned Second Emperor of the Islands of Where. His reign marked the start of a period of prosperity for the nation. During his reign two more islands were annexed by the nation, Emperor Lenny Island and Cove Island. Reign of Jamie I Jamie I, nephew of Emperor Lenny I, was the Third Emperor of the Islands of Where. His reign was a period of steady growth in the nation, both technologically and socially. Several islands were annexed during his reign, the most notable of which being Emperor Jamie Island and Home Island. Reign of Lenny II Lenny II, Fourth Emperor of the Islands of Where, was the cousin of Emperor Jamie I. His reign was marked by a period of decline, and by the end of his reign, he had become deeply unpopular amongst the Whereish citizens. Reign of Eddy I Eddy I was Fifth Emperor of the Islands of Where, and son of Emperor Lenny II. During the early years of his reign, the citizens of Where hoped he would bring the country out of the decline brought on during Emperor Lenny II's reign. However, as the nation's citizens realised that the nation was falling into even deeper decline, he become very unpopular. First Whereish Civil War As Emperor Eddy I's popularity plummeted, a group of people decided to take control of the nation by force. On 7 November 1877/76AK, the group seized power in a bloodless coup, overthrowing Eddy I and installing their leader as Emperor Danny II (to be known in the modern day as Danny the Traitor). However, most of the nation disagreed with the new Emperor, who only managed to remain in power by force. On 20 January 1878/77AK, the army, under the control of the deposed Eddy I, retook power and arrested Danny II. Danny II was tried and found guilty of treason against the emperor and the nation, and became one of the most notorious people to be handed the Where Islands' most severe punishment, being exiled to Exile Island. The war dramatically increased Eddy I's popularity, and after the war a period of new growth emerged. List of Emperors of the Islands of Where Danny I (1801-1818)(1 AK-17 AK) Lenny I (1818-1839)(17 AK-38 AK) Jamie I (1839-1862)(38 AK-61 AK) Lenny II (1862-1872)(61 AK-71 AK) Eddy I (1872-1877, 1878-1885)(71 AK-76 AK, 77 AK-84 AK) Danny II (Danny the Traitor) (1877-1878)(76 AK-77 AK) Jamie II (1885-1900)(84 AK-99 AK) Andy I (1900-1914)(99 AK-113 AK) Danny III (1914, 1915-1930)(113 AK, 114 AK-129 AK) Where Republic (no emperor) (1914-1915)(113 AK-114 AK) Lenny III (1930-1949)(129 AK-148 AK) Danny IV (1949-1970)(148 AK-169 AK) Danny V (1970-1971)(169 AK-170 AK) Jamie III (1971-present)(170 AK-present) National Council The National Council (Whereish: Natiunel Rådeus) (formerly the Emperor's Council) is the government of the Where Islands. It consists of 22 advisors, 10 elected and 12 appointed. Each of the inhabited islands elects one advisor. Elected Advisors Gorr Berring (Grand Island) Andy Halsen (Emperor Danny Island) Terry Yan-Gerrans (Emperor Lenny Island) Karl Juner (Emperor Jamie Island) Uwen Tone (Cove Island) Jamie Juner (Rocky Bay Island) Isla Heplewitt (Great North Shoal) Karl Jansen (Great South Shoal) Wednesday Francis-Ferrers (Home Island) Jans Redwind (Outpost Island) Appointed Advisors Hans Scote (Grand Island) Jane Gurnet (Grand Island) Juane Freser (Emperor Danny Island) Karl Turner (Emperor Lenny Island) Jans Reme (Emperor Jamie Island) Nathan Jansen (Emperor Jamie Island) Bretton Jansen (Cove Island) Danny Redhouse (Rocky Bay Island) James Heplewitt (Great North Shoal) Jane Jansen (Great South Shoal) June Enin (Home Island) Danny Grafen (Outpost Island) Islands The Where Islands Archipelago is made up of 10 inhabited islands, and several smaller, uninhabited ones. Inhabited Islands *Grand Island (pop. 953) *Emperor Danny Island (pop. 212) *Emperor Lenny Island (pop. 179) *Emperor Jamie Island (pop. 230) *Cove Island (pop. 165) *Rocky Bay Island (pop. 63) *Great North Shoal (pop. 32) *Great South Shoal (pop. 27) *Home Island (pop. 41) *Outpost Isle (pop. 31) Uninhabited Islands *Rest Isle *Rocky Bay Shoals *Grey Shoal *Emperor's Reef *Southern Reef *Outpost Shoal *Art Isle *Farm Isle *Wreck Shoal *New Shoal *Barrel Isle *Blue Rock *Exile Island Category:Where Islands